Diskussion:Character Art
Erklärungen und Regeln Hey ;) Hier könnt ihr eure CA-Bilder zur Bewertung freigeben oder die von anderen Usern bewerten. Wenn alle mit dem Bild zufrieden sind, wird es angenommen*, wenn es nicht verbessert wird, obwohl es nicht alle gut finden, wird es abgelehnt. Regeln: #Auch schlechte Bewertungen werden höflich formuliert! #Jeder bearbeitet nur sein eigenes Bild! (Eigentlich ja selbstverständlich) #Ein Bild wird nicht ohne vorherige Bewertung in den Artikel eingefügt! #Es dürfen nicht gleichzeitig von einer Katze zwei verschiedene Bilder in der Diskussion sein! (Es sei denn, es sind z.B. Krieger, Schüler und Jungenversion alle drei vom gleichen User) #Wenn bereits ein User ein Bild von einer Katze gemalt hat, aber noch z.B. die Jungenversion fehlt, darf dieses Bild nur von anderen Usern gemalt werden, wenn diese sich vorher mit demjenigen, der das erste gemalt hat, abgesprochen hat. So, das wars eigentlich schon ;) [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' When all is lost just smile | ''How much better could I do? 16:31, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) * Wenn es eine oder mehrere positive Bewertungen gab, wird es nicht sofort angenommen. Nur, wenn danach zwei Tage lang keine schlechte Bewertung oder eine Enthaltung abgegeben wird. Abgelehnte CA's Archiv #1 Angenommene CA's Angenommen 1 Hilfe Hier findet ihr die Shadingvorlagen und die Tutorials. Es gibt auch eine Liste von Katzen, die noch Character Art Bilder benötigen, falls ihr nicht wisst, wen ihr malen sollt. Cremejunges Datei:Cremejunges.ByMoony.pngSprenkelifluuuuuff Nummer 2^^ 12 Ebenen. xD [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 22:23, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich ziemlich süß und sprenklig und die Augen sind episch, aber ich finde das Shading noch ein bisschen zu dunkel für so eine helle Katze [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü't''i]]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 09:52, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *'''Geändert, kann sein, das Wiki noch überschreiben muss [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 11:34, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt ist toll^-^ SPRENKEL! ♥ [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü''''t'i'']]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 11:56, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wolkentatze leftright left Alle Versionen (Junges, Schülerin, Kriegerin) von Wolkentatze :) Flauschige Augenkatze *0* xD [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü't''i]]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 11:28, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch etwas zu unsichtbar, man erkennt es kaum. Ud ist das etwa schon wieder rosa? xD Wieso sind deine Katzen alle Rosa? xD [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 11:31, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *geändert (Ich weiß nicht wo du da rosa siehst, da ist überhaupt kein rosa bei! Außerdem ist Rosenjunges die einzige Katze die rosa sein darf xD) [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü't''i]]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 12:03, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Naja wie gesagt, es war kaum sichtbar, deswegen sah es rosa aus. Jetzt, wo man das Shading sieht, Ist '''bei der Kriegerversion das Shading zwischen Schulter und Bein & das am Oberen Teil vom Hinterbein zu großflächig, aber am Hinterbein nur minimal. Sonst toll geworden^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 12:07, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *geändert [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü''''t'i'']]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 12:33, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt ist das Shading bei der Kriegerversion zu hartkantig... [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 12:38, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü''''t'i'']]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 13:52, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Flammenpfote - Junges und Schülerin Datei:Flammenpfote_Junges.ByMoony.pngDatei:Flammenpfote_Schülerin.ByMoony.png Flämcheeeeeeeeeeen! Ich liebe ihre Flecken xD [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 12:19, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Sieht echt episch aus, aber irgendwie sind die Streifen am Kopf im Vergleich zu den ganzen anderen Streifen so unverwischt [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü''''t'i'']]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 12:22, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *'Geänder' - Streifen verwischt [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 12:43, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Flaaauuuuuuschig!!! *0* :3 [[User:Blütenkralle1|''B'l'ü''''t'i'']]'' If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses'' 12:44, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC)